1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector, and more particularly to an optical fiber connector adapted for usage in an optoelectronic socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,031,567 issued to Grinderslev et al. on Apr. 18, 2006 discloses an electronic-optical transform system. The system includes a first optical lens and a second optical lens which are placed against each other. A plurality of optical fibers couples with the first and second optical lens. The optical signal transferred by the optical fiber is amplified by the first optical lens. Afterwards, the amplified optical signal is minified by the second optical lens. The first and second optical lenses prevent optical signal reduction. However, the system does not disclose the positioning members. And the positioning members will directly affect accuracy of the signal transmission.
Hence, an improved optical fiber connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.